The field of the invention is optical cable assembles.
Background of the Invention. There are several disadvantages associated with the current practices for installation, termination, and environmental sealing of fiber optic cables placed into cable television system electronic equipment enclosures. A prior art practice is to strip back the end of a fiber optic cable and feed the exposed coated optical fibers into the fiber optic entry point of an electronic closure. A threaded connector on the cable is screwed into the entry port. The connector, after tightening, grips the fiber optic cable jacket for strain relief. The exposed fibers are then fusion spliced inside the enclosure. No additional protection is provided for the fibers, no mechanism is provided to control core pistoning into the enclosure, and no mechanism is provided to block the migration of water from entering the electronic enclosure if the cable sheath is damaged behind the strain relief connector. The current method is also labor intensive and costly to the cable television company.